


Smiling

by thebookworm_muse22



Category: Longmire (TV), Walt Longmire Mysteries - Craig Johnson
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookworm_muse22/pseuds/thebookworm_muse22
Summary: A cute moment for Henry. Pregnancy announcement! Super short! Written in the middle of a long relationship between Henry and Summer.  I felt sorry for him after watching the show and wanted to show him in some happy moments.





	1. Chapter 1

Henry was sipping his coffee while the late morning light illuminated their small one-room apartment warming his old tired bones. Summer was sweeping the floor, after tidying the place and doing the dishes. He couldn't help but smile, she looked so cute in his shirt. She is so beautiful, he thought.

Summer swept the dirt in a little pile and met his gaze with a smirk, "You know for the last few days you keep looking at me and smiling. Why is that?" she asked grabbing the dustpan and bending over to sweep the dirt into it. 

He chuckled and took a sip of his coffee before setting it down, "Maybe it is because you are carrying our child." 

Summer almost dropped the broom, "but how?"

"Well there was the morning sickness, tiredness, weird cravings, and the fact that you missed your period," he replied nonchalantly counting off the reasons on his fingers. 

She stared at him in disbelief her mouth slightly open. Then she shook her head and dumped the dirt from the dustpan into the trash.

"Come here," Henry beckoned tossing his head back.

Summer leaned the broom against the wall and walked over to him. She straddled his thighs and settled down on his lap. "Dammit, I wanted to find a cute way to tell you," she giggled softly leaning in to kiss him. After the kiss, she pulled back to look at him. "Are you happy?" she asked caressing his cheek. "Do you want this?"

He gazed into her soft hazel eyes and his smile beamed. "Yes," he replied wrapping both arms around her to pull her closer to him.


	2. Old Indian Trick

Henry had just finished up with locking the doors of the Red Pony and drove to his and Summer's apartment. The streets were dead. Even the lights down the main street of Durant had been turned off. He parked the truck and tiptoed up the steps. She would be asleep by now, and he carefully unlocked the door and softly shut the door behind him. Summer had left a lamp on, and in the dim light, he could see her slumped over the antique roll top desk asleep. He crept up to her. Henry frowned. She had been looking at the files Vic had given her. He didn't like this case and wished she would stay away. He leaned over gently and kissed her neck. As she stirred, he picked her up and lay her down on the bed.

She snuggled up to him when he lay down and mumbled, "How was your night?"

"Better now, Babe," he replied pulling the blanket over her shoulder. 

"Mhm, you're so warm." She drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, they both slept in. Summer was still curled up as the little spoon. Henry started to pull away to take a shower, but she clung to him. "Please, stay a little longer. Summer burrowed her face in his shoulder. 

He sighed and nodded his head, pulling the blanket back up.

"So Daddy?"

Henry chuckled.

"How far along do you think I am?" She yawned eyes still closed.

Henry thought for a few moments, "Hm, my OIT says about six weeks," he replied. When she didn't reply, he propped himself up by his elbows and looked at her. Summer had fallen back asleep. "OIT is still one hundred percent accurate," he whispered and snuggled back down.


End file.
